Love never was an Accident
by Kilta
Summary: What if wolfram gave up on Yuuri and someone else decided to marry him …… will Yuuri accept? Or will he be jealous? Engagement may be an accident, but love never was an accident. Warning: yaoi, Yuuriwolfram.
1. I can't feel this way

**Warning:** Yaoi.

**Disclaimer: **not mine.

-

-

**Love Never Was an Accident**

By Kilta

Beta reader: Arana Suteshi

**_The engagement may be an accident, but love was never an accident_**!

0

o.**O**.o

0

Part One:

'No matter what I do or say, he isn't interested in me. He kept saying our engagement is an accident…it hurts me every time. So maybe it's time for me to give up on him…to give up on my first love … to give up on … Yuuri!'

0

**o**

0

"A guest will come here tomorrow?" Yuuri asked while throwing the ball to Conrad.

"Yes," said Conrad. "He is Gwendal and Wolfram's cousin. He's coming for a visit."

"Then tell me more about him, Conrad. It would be rude if I meet him and know nothing about him." Yuuri said worriedly.

Conrad smiled at him. "Sir von Voltaire. He's older than Wolfram by a year, he's a tough swordsman, and he's…" He stopped, not wanting to continue.

"Come on, Conrad! What were you going to say?" Yuuri insisted, staring at him curiously.

"Maybe Wolfram won't like it if I told you this," he replied.

"Tell him, Weller-kyo." Wolfram appeared, walking slowly toward them.

Conrad looked back at his youngest brother in disbelief, but then he turned and smiled at Yuuri. "Well…Voltaire grew to love Wolfram. They were intimately attached."

The ball slipped from Yuuri's hand. "Oh! Shimatta!" He bent to get it. "Hmm! You guys here sure are strange." The two stared at the Maou questioningly. "I mean, a guy should only fall in love with a girl." He paused and glanced at wolfram. "And a guy should only be engaged to a girl."

"Whatever, you wimp," Wolfram muttered as he walked away.

Yuuri glared at Wolfram's back. "Stop calling me that!" He heard Wolfram chuckle sweetly as he left. "Strange! He seems calm and carefree today," Yuuri thought out loud.

"Maybe because of our coming guest." Conrad looked at him teasingly.

"Then lucky me! I'll have some peace!" he said as he threw the ball to Conrad.

0

o.**O**.o

0

The day came when the said guest arrived and they all stood outside waiting for him.

He rode at the head of his guards like a perfect noble. He approached them then stopped his horse and dismounted, walking to Cecile, got down on one knee and he took her hand and kissed it gently, his dark brown hair falling forward with the motion.

"Oh my!" she said happily. "You're still as gentle as ever!"

"And your beauty is increasing every time I see you," he smirked, deep blue eyes shining, and she laughed giddily.

'Man! Even though he's so young and near my age, he speaks like an adult,' Yuuri thought to himself.

"Oh, Conrad!" The noble smiled. "Have you improved your sword skills?"

"You can test me later," Conrad smirked.

"I will! Gunter, you didn't change at all!" He turned to the long-haired man.

"And you have gotten older," Gunter replied. "You've become a man."

The guest looked around, searching. "I see neither Gwendal nor…Wolfram."

"Well…they had some work to do," Conrad answered.

Voltaire's gaze fell on Yuuri, and they stared at each other for a moment.

Finally, Voltaire moved closer and bowed before Yuuri. "Nice to meet you…Heika."

Yuuri was startled. He smiled nervously. "N-nice to meet you, too."

They went inside, and to the large dining room. For a while they conversed on many subjects as they sat around the table, and then Conrad asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"So, Voltaire," he started with a gentle smile, "Did you only come here for a visit, or is there something else?"

"No! Well …I…" He couldn't hide the blush that appeared on his cheeks. He ran his fingers through his hair and continued, "I came to propose to Wolfram."

They all gasped and Yuuri's fork fell to the table. They all looked at him.

"Heika, are you okay?" Gunter ran to his Maou's side.

"I'm afraid that you're too late, Voltaire," Conrad said apologetically. "Wolfram is engaged to the Maou. I'm surprised you didn't know that."

Voltaire stood up from his chair in shock. "No way…" He couldn't believe it. "He's engaged to the…Heik—" He couldn't continue as Wolfram entered the room.

"It's okay," Wolfram said. "The engagement was an accident, after all. Wasn't it, Yuuri?" Yuuri looked shocked at his fiancé.

'Wolfram…' Yuuri thought. He couldn't believe that Wolfram would say that.

Wolfram turned his gaze on Voltaire. "Can you give me some time to think about it, Volt?"

Voltaire smiled at wolfram and approached him taking both of the prince's hands, bringing them to his lips and kissed them. "Take your time, my prince."

Yuuri didn't know what to think. He could only stare at the two shockingly.

………………

0

o.**O**.o

0

**Later…**

"Is it okay with you, Heika?"

Yuuri turned his gaze from his bedroom window to Conrad. "Sure it is. After all, the engagement was an accident, and I didn't mean it." He smiled innocently and added, "He won't be bothering me with his jealousy any more."

Conrad went to stand beside him. "You mean he won't love you any more."

"It's… not love …" Yuuri wanted an replay from the older man, but Weller kept silent. "Anyway, where is he? He's usually in bed by now."

"Oh! Didn't I tell you? We finally found him an empty room. The bed is all yours now." The swordsman smiled at him, and he smiled back. He left to enjoy having his bed all to himself.

_But he didn't know it would be the coldest night ever._

… … … … … …

**The next morning…**

"Hmmm! Wolfram…stop kicking me out of bed!" He lifted his hand, trying to reach the other boy, but found nothing but bed sheets. "Wolfram?" He sat up and searched the bed, and then remembered everything. "Wolfram will be engaged to Voltaire…He just wanted some time to think. And I'll be happy for him if he accepts." A tear fell from his eye and rolled down his cheek, revealing the lie in his words. "Why am I crying?" He wiped at the tear with one finger and looked at it. "Is it from happiness, or…" He stared at the tear, and then began to cry.

He lay down again and covered himself with a blanket, crying into his pillow, this was so confusing, what he was feeling and why he was crying he didn't understand himself anymore. He managed to whisper one name before he fell asleep: _Wolfram!_

_-_

_-_

**A few hours later…**

After a warm bath, Yuuri made his way outside, hoping to find Conrad and play some baseball, but froze when he got to the garden. He found Voltaire pushing Wolfram against a large tree and kissing him roughly. Wolfram was frowning and looked disgusted, so Yuuri assumed he was being forced.

"STOP IT!" Yuuri yelled, but Voltaire pulled away from wolfram and looked back at the angry Maoh.

"What's your problem?" Wolfram asked with a trembling voice.

Yuuri gasped in shock. "B-but you … you looked hurt."

Wolfram glared, "Go away!"

"NO!" Yuuri shouted. The other two looked at him in shock. "You stop it! Don't forget, you're still my fiancé." He glared at them, and Wolfram started laughing.

"So now I become your fiancé, huh, Yuuri?" Wolfram said angrily.

"Say what you want, Wolfram! But it's not your choice only…I may not let you go." Now Yuuri was really angry. Voltaire glared at him when he said that.

"Not let me go? But why? You don't even like me! Why do you even care?" Wolfram waited for the answer, but Yuuri only looked away, at a loss for words.

"Let's go, Volt. It's lunch time," Wolfram said and shot Yuuri one last hurtful look before he was gone.

'_Why do you even care?'_ Wolfram's question stuck in Yuuri's mind. _'Why do you even care?'_

'I …I don't know.'

……………

In the dining room, all were silent. Not because they had nothing to say, but because they were watching the couple. Voltaire was snuggling his chair to Wolfram's, and he watched every single move the blond made. He didn't even touch his own food. Wolfram was uncomfortable by this, and he tried not to show it, but because of his nervousness he moved the fork to the side while taking a bite and smeared sauce on his cheek.

"Ah! Shit" He searched his pocket for something to wipe the sauce from his cheek, but felt hands cup his face and a wet tongue lick the sauce away. He blushed. "Vo-lt?"

The boy didn't release him yet. His face was a few inches from the pretty boy. "You're so beautiful."

"A-rigato," Wolfram said shyly.

Yuuri's chest pained him. 'Why? Why?' He hated this, and he didn't know why. He never felt like this before. Could he be…could he be…jealous? 'No way! He's a boy. A boy! I can't feel this way.'

**To be continued…**


	2. kidnaped

**Love Never Was an Accident**

By Kilta

Beta reader: Arana Suteshi

_**The engagement may be an accident, but love was never an accident!**_

0

o.**O**.o

0

Part Two:

"_Say what you want, Wolfram! But it's not your choice only…I may not let you go." Now Yuuri was really angry. Voltaire glared at him when he said that._

"_Not let me go? But why? You don't even like me! Why do you even care?" Wolfram waited for the answer, but Yuuri only looked away, at a loss for words._

'Why do I feel so weak? I couldn't even answer his question. This time I want to go back so badly…because then maybe I'll forget about what's happening here.'

He woke up early, though he didn't sleep well. He wanted to take a bath, thinking that maybe that spiral would appear and take him away from the pain… Pain? 'Why am I so upset?' he wondered. 'I never loved Wolfram in THAT way, so why does it hurt me so much?'

He took his clothes off and entered the large bathroom. He slipped into the warm water and closed his eyes, waiting for the spiral to take him away.

"You're early today, you wimp," a familiar voice muttered.

He turned around and saw Wolfram through the steam. He was standing at the edge of the bath with a towel wrapped around his slender body. Yuuri's heart skipped a beat when the towel slipped and fell to the floor, though he couldn't see much because of the steam.

"You're not complaining that I called you a wimp, Yuuri," said Wolfram as he slipped into the water, keeping a great deal of space between them.

"Maybe I'm used to it," Yuuri said. 'Does he hate me? Why is he keeping his distance?'

"Are you enjoying having the whole bed to yourself?" He rubbed at his shoulder and didn't look at Yuuri.

"It's…um…y-yes!"

"Good!"

There was a moment of silence while Yuuri worked up his courage to ask, "How goes it with Voltaire?"

Wolfram looked at Yuuri and said, "Just fine. Why?"

"N-Nothing. Did you accept?"

"Not yet."

"I see."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Yuuri felt something cover his nose and mouth. Wolfram was trying to reach him, but someone hit him on the head with a bat and he fell under the water. Yuuri struggled to get to him, fearing he may drown, but quickly passed out.

-

-

-

'_Wolfram…_

_-_

_-_

_I'm sorry…_

_-_

_-_

_I'm so sorry…_

_-_

_-_

_Wolfram…_

_-_

… … … _Wolfram!'_

_-_

"WOLFRAM!" he screamed, opening his eyes and finding himself locked in a small room. It was dark, but there was a small window and the moonlight brightened the room a little. He sat up on what felt like a bed and felt something warm beside him. He leaned over to get a good look and saw that it was a body…

"Wolfram?"

He held the other boy close, searching his face with his fingers as he whispered his name over and over. Wolfram's face was burning with fever. The back of his head was wet. Yuuri felt the sticky warm liquid with his hand, thinking it was sweat from the fever, but as his eyes got used to the dim light he could see it wasn't sweat. It was blood.

"Because of that hit he got. Damn!"

He carefully lay Wolfram on the bed and went to the door, hitting it hard with his hands. "SOMEBODY PLEASE! HE'S BLEEDING! PLEASE HE NEEDS HELP … ANYONE!"

It was useless. He stood there shouting and hitting the door but got no response. He decided he would have to deal with it himself. Good thing their captors gave them clothes…He tore his shirt into strips and bound Wolfram's head, and then covered him with the blanket. But the cover was thin, so he lay beside him, pulling him close, and shared his body heat. 'If he sweats, it will calm the fever down. I don't have much choice. There's no cold water,' Yuuri thought. 'I won't forgive them for leaving Wolfram bleeding and suffering like this. I won't!'

… … … … … …

The next morning, Yuuri woke up to Wolfram's moaning. He shifted a little and watched him, whispering his name. Wolfram's eyes cracked open and he looked up at Yuuri.

"Yuuri?" he said with a trembling voice. He tried to sit up but Yuuri pushed him back gently.

"Don't move!" the Maou said, putting his hand on Wolfram's forehead, making the other boy blush. "Youkatta! The fever is gone. Does your head still hurt?"

"A little," said Wolfram. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. I didn't see anyone or hear any voices. It seems that we're alone here."

Wolfram sat up, and Yuuri didn't stop him this time; the look on Wolfram's face was so strange and serious. He got up off the bed and went to the small window. "We 'are' alone here, Yuuri! They left us here to die!"

0

o.**O**.o

0

At the castle, Gunter was looking everywhere for the Maou. "HEYKAAAAAA!" he whined.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Conrad.

"Wolfram disappeared with him…" Gwendal added.

Voltaire entered Gwendal's office, looking worried. "My Wolfram…I won't forgive them if they hurt him! I won't!"

"Don't worry, Voltaire," Conrad said soothingly. "We're going to search for them. It will be okay."

"I want to come too. I just can't wait here!"

"But-," Conrad started.

"You're a swordsman, Conrad. You should understand how I feel."

Conrad smiled for the younger man before becoming serious. "Then let's move."

0

o.**O**.o

0

Three days passed in the locked room with no food and no water. Not one of the kidnappers appeared; it was as Wolfram said, they had been left to die.

"Yuuri, will we die?" Wolfram asked weakly as he sat on the bed.

"No!" said Yuuri. "No, we won't. I trust Conrad and the others. They're sure to come and save us." He tried to be encouraging, but Wolfram sighed hopelessly.

"Yuuri, I'm thirsty. If I don't drink now I will die!"

Yuuri looked at him from the window, and then moved to sit on the bed beside him. "Then tell me what you want me to do." He looked into Wolfram's gorgeous green eyes.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram questioned, shocked by the sudden change in Yuuri's attitude.

"Really. If there is something I can do, just tell me. What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Y-Yuuri? Stop that…I-I don't know what to say other than that I'm just thirsty." Yuuri's sharp stare was confusing him. Even when he turned away he couldn't escape the power of that stare.

"I dragged you into this and I could do nothing to help you even though I am the Maou."

Wolfram was silent and Yuuri got angrier.

"If Voltaire were here he'd figure out what to do, isn't that what you're thinking of." Yuuri asked. "ISN'T IT?"

"STOP IT YUURI!" He closed his eyes when he shouted.

Yuuri was silent for a moment, and then, "Maybe there is something I can do."

Wolfram looked at him; Yuuri's voice had been calm and emotionless. And when Wolfram's eyes met Yuuri's eyes, Yuuri pressed his lips to Wolfram's. The blonde's eyes widened slowly in shock, but after he recovered his eyes closed forcefully as Yuuri continued to kiss him. Yuuri pushed Wolfram back on the bed, their lips still in contact.

He couldn't believe what he was doing right now. He never imagined himself doing this to anyone before, but…wolframs lips felt so good. His body is burning with passion and shivering with excitement, and his heart was beating madly…he liked it…but he was afraid that the other didn't. He was not reacting. Yuuri pushed Wolfram down so he was on top of him, still kissing. He felt the other boy's arms wrap around his neck and felt lips moving against his. 'He's…he's kissing me back!"

**To be continued…**


	3. maou's lover

**Love Never Was an Accident**

By Kilta

Beta reader: Arana Suteshi

_**The engagement may be an accident, but love was never an accident!**_

0

o.**O**.o

0

Part Three:

They lay beside each other without saying a word. 'Why did he do this?' Wolfram wondered. 'Yuuri…would never do such a thing to me…especially to me. I have to know…because maybe I still have hope in him. But I already gave up, didn't I?'

"Why did you kiss me, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked without looking at the boy beside him.

Yuuri sat up in bed, thinking about the question. He didn't know why he did that…that stupid and unnatural thing.

"I asked you a simple question, Yuuri." Wolfram became angry. He got off the bed and glared at his still-fiancé.

Yuuri closed his eyes in annoyance; he couldn't stand it! It was like his mind was blocked and couldn't bring him the answers anymore, and that made Wolfram even angrier.

"SAY IT! OR I AM JUST A TOY TO PLAY WITH?" His anger was explosive. How could Yuuri play with his feelings? "Do you like hurting me so much? WHY DID YOU DO THIS?"

"WEREN'T YOU THIRSTY?" Yuuri shouted finally, making Wolfram stop and stare at him strangely.

"Thirsty? That doesn't make any sense."

"I thought th-the saliva would help a little…that's all," Yuuri said with out looking at the shocked blonde.

"That's all?" Wolfram asked bitterly.

"That's all." Yuuri replied.

Wolfram laughed, and he kept laughing and laughing like he was mad. Yuuri was worried and scared at the same time, but then Wolfram calmed down and went to sit in the corner, pulling his legs to his chest and hugging them. He just wanted to get away from Yuuri.

'How mean…

I wonder how many times he's hurt me…

I just can't count them…but…

This time he stabbed me…he stabbed my small heart…

Huh!...Because I am thirsty…How stupid!

When will he stop giving me pain?

I want to scream and end it…but would that help?

I want my nightmare with him to be over…I can't take it any more…

I'm tired…I'm tired of you Yuuri!

…this time…

I really give up.'

0

o.**O**.o

0

Voltaire waited on his horse as he watched Conrad questioning some countryside people. "Did you get any information from those guys, sir Weller?" he asked as Conrad came riding back on his horse.

"Yes! They said that few masked men passed through here, and they had with them two large boxes. I assume it was Yuuri and Wolfram inside those boxes."

"Damn! How could they treat an angelic prince like that?" Voltaire mumbled angrily.

"That doesn't matter now. We are close to them; I can feel it! let's hurry in the direction these people saw the kidnappers go," Conrad ordered.

… … …

"This won't work. We have to go and kill that stupid Maou now, before they save him." Some men emerged from hiding behind the trees where Conrad and the others had been.

0

o.**O**.o

0

"W-Wolfram?" Yuuri was worried for Wolfram, who had been in that position for a long time.

"What?" he said with an emotionless voice.

"Are you that angry with me? I-I am sorry…if I upset you that much…b-but I…I…"

"I'm not angry," he stated, interrupting Yuuri. "It's not a big deal…really." He lifted his head to show Yuuri a fake smile. "Anyway, you tried to help me didn't you? And also, the fact that you're a wimp…people shouldn't be angry with you, right?"

Yuuri nodded, but then he understood what Wolfram was implying and shook his head. "WHAT? You mean that I am so stupid and…and a wimp that people shouldn't take my words seriously? Is that it?" He waited for the answer angrily but Wolfram just chuckled.

"Absolutely!" Wolfram laughed.

"YOU'RE MEAN!" Yuuri glared at Wolfram, which made Wolfram laugh harder.

Yuuri's anger left him and he started to laugh as well.

The door opened and the kidnappers entered the room. "Enough now," one of them said. "God! I thought you would be crying or dying in here, but it seems that you liked it here."

Wolfram stood up and ran to Yuuri. He spread his arms to protect him as he glared at the kidnappers. 'Shit! I don't even have my sword,' he thought to himself.

"Oh! By the way," another of the kidnappers asked. "Should we kill that handsome one too?"

The first nodded. "Yeah, that blond is the Maou's lover after all."

Wolfram's and Yuuri's eyes widened in shock. "Lover?"

'M-my…lover?'

**To be continued…**


	4. do you love me?

**Love Never Was an Accident**

By Kilta

Beta reader: Arana Suteshi

_**The engagement may be an accident, but love was never an accident!**_

0

o.**O**.o

0

Part Four:

'My lover? Why does my heart beat faster when I hear these two words? And why I am blushing anyway? Do I really like Wolfram? That's not possible! But my actions make it sound so real and possible…God! I never felt so confused like this before.'

His thoughts were cut off as one of the kidnappers drew his sword and attacked Wolfram. Yuuri managed to push Wolfram away, but when they fell, Wolfram moaned and he knew that it wasn't because of the fall. He had protected the other boy with his own body. He looked to Wolfram's left arm and saw a deep cut and blood streaming from it.

"WOLFRAM!" Yuuri panicked. Wolfram put his hand on his bleeding arm and squeezed it hard.

"Now, now. Stop the useless struggling. You're dead," the man stated as he slowly walked closer to them. Yuuri held Wolfram close to his chest, glaring at the man. Wolfram blushed and looked up at Yuuri, who looked so angry. "You're in human territory; it's useless to try and use magic." The man smirked as he walked closer.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" The voice was familiar to Yuuri.

"Conrad!" He smiled as the soldier came in and finished off their kidnappers with Voltaire's and Gwendal's help. They ended the battle quickly.

Voltaire ran to Wolfram, who was still in Yuuri's arms. When Yuuri saw Voltaire, he tightened his hold on Wolfram unconsciously.

"Wolfram! You're injured!" Voltaire checked the bleeding arm, and then he looked again at Wolfram. "I'll get you some help. Come!"

Yuuri glared at him and protested, "I'm already taking ca-"

"Volt!" Wolfram pushed Yuuri away and stood up, startling Yuuri. Voltaire stood as well and looked at the one he loves. Wolfram wrapped his good arm around Voltaire's neck, making him blush.

"I accept your proposal, Volt," Wolfram said before he passed out. Voltaire caught him and picked him up. He stared at the angelic face of Wolfram with a smile.

Conrad and Gwendal were shocked. They really didn't think that Wolfram would accept. They always thought Wolfram was mad about Yuuri.

Voltaire left, carrying Wolfram, and Gwendal followed. Conrad glanced at Yuuri; his head was lowered as he remained on the cold floor. Conrad walked toward him and offered a hand for the Maou.

"Let's go home, Yuuri!" He said his name so sweetly that Yuuri looked up at him.

Putting on fake smile, he accepted the hand and Conrad pulled him up into an unexpected hug. Yuuri started, then buried his face in Conrad's shirt and sobbed desperately.

'Can I blame the accidental proposal after all…Wolfram?'

0

o.**O**.o

0

It was so peaceful at the castle; everybody now knew about Wolfram and Voltaire.

Some were happy that the Maou was now available, while others were sad because of the break-up of a wonderful couple. But it wasn't official yet, because Yuuri would have to agree to it…after all, he was the Maou.

He didn't look himself after Wolfram accepted Voltaire's proposal, as anyone could tell.

He just gave them his fake smiles, but that would never fool them, Conrad especially. He noticed the changes in the Maou's behavior.

-

-

**In the dining room**…

-

"For our wedding, I want you to wear a wedding dress. It would be gorgeous on you, Wolfram," Voltaire said. Wolfram choked on his food and the others sweat-dropped.

"Yeah, I agree! It would be wonderful on you, Wolf," Wolfram's mother said, amused with the idea.

"A fact you may not be aware of: I–AM–A-GUY!" Wolfram exploded.

Voltaire decided that this was not the right time to discuss these things, but that doesn't mean he'd give up.

He turned to Yuuri, who was eating calmly. "By the way, when will you agree to our engagement, Heika? We're in a hurry," Voltaire asked Yuuri with big grin.

'We? Why does he count me in? Stupid,' Wolfram thought.

"H-Heika?" Voltaire stared at Yuuri strangely. The black haired boy didn't answer him.

"Heika? Are you feeling well?" Gunter studied Yuuri carefully.

Yuuri stood up and walked to the large door. "I feel drowsy. Ja!"

Yuuri tiredly walked through the corridor to his room, but before he reached the door he heard steps behind him, and someone shout, "Yuuri!" He turned around and found Wolfram running toward him. His chest hurt when he saw him.

"Yuuri…" He stood a little closer than he had in a long time, staring directly into his eyes.

"What's up, Wolfram? I need my sleep now."

"Do you love me?" Wolfram asked breathlessly with a trembling voice.

Yuuri gasped. Now he could hear the loud beating of his heart; it was a shocking question, and unexpected. Yuuri looked away from Wolfram. He really couldn't say anything. He felt like a mute; he couldn't say a single word.

Wolfram waited and waited for the answer, but it seemed Yuuri wasn't going to answer, so he sighed. "Then don't pretend like you do," he whispered angrily before walking away.

Yuuri fell down on his knees; his legs wouldn't carry him any more. He punched the floor and the tears streamed out of his eyes.

"I do…I do! I do! I do!" he whispered, surrendering to his real feelings.

**To be continued… **


	5. cry me!

**Love Never Was an Accident**

By Kilta

Beta reader: Arana Suteshi

**_The engagement may be an accident, but love was never an accident_**!

0

o.**O**.o

0

Part Five:

Yuuri yawned as Gunter continued teaching his lessons out on the balcony. He turned to have a look and saw the guards being trained by Conrad. Then he spotted Wolfram crossing swords with Voltaire. It seemed that Wolfram was the winner, but then Voltaire winked at Wolfram and the latter started and blushed and Voltaire took the chance to push harder, making Wolfram's sword fly out of his hand. 'Wolfram is easy to embarrass,' Yuuri thought.

Wolfram turned and glared at Voltaire to protest. "You chea-" Wolfram couldn't continue as Voltaire wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, pulling him into a heated kiss…not helping the situation more or less.

Yuuri turned his face away immediately, like he was witnessing some murder. He closed his eyes tightly, like it was the best way to ease off the pain.

"Heika? Heika, do your eyes hurt?" Gunter stared at him worriedly.

Yuuri opened his eyes to look at Gunter. "W-what did you say?"

"Heika, you don't look well. Would you like to take a break?"

Yuuri sighed, thanking his god that Gunter offered it. He really couldn't concentrate on the lessons; he needed some sleep.

… … …

Yuuri opened his eyes. He was in his room. He remembered everything…the lessons that he couldn't concentrate on, Gunter telling him to take a break, and…and the kiss…

He got up from the king-sized bed and walked to the large window. He put his palm on the window. It was dark outside, and he wondered what time it was. To tell the truth, sleeping alone was not as he had imagined it would be. 'I thought it would be calm and peaceful. In fact, it is calm, but that makes me feel lonely…and it is too peaceful that I miss him kicking me out of the bed. But worse, it's cold. So, so cold at night. I didn't expect I would regret the times I told Wolfram to find his own room.'

Yuuri left his room to walk a little. There was no one up but the guards, so he walked without aim. He didn't feel sleepy since he got enough rest already.

Suddenly, one of the large doors opened and Wolfram ran out of the room, covering his mouth with his hand. He didn't even notice Yuuri standing not so far behind.

'Wolfram? What's wrong with him?' he thought as he followed the handsome prince.

He came to a large bathroom and walked inside slowly. He stiffened when he heard Wolfram's coughing. He ran to the noise and found Wolfram bent on his knees vomiting into the toilet.

"Wolfram! You're ok?" Yuuri asked, making Wolfram sniffle from the shock.

"Y-Yuuri?"

The two went to the garden and looked up at the dark sky. Yuuri glanced at Wolfram from time to time. He wanted to know what was wrong with him. "That wasn't the first time, was it?" Wolfram turned his gaze on Yuuri, not understanding what he was just asked. "I mean…You've been vomiting since that incident when we were kidnapped. I mean…since you accepted Voltaire's proposal."

Wolfram turned his face away to stare at the grass. Yuuri could see the dark blush on Wolfram's cheeks.

"Is he forcing you to do things?" Yuuri asked seriously. Wolfram took a few steps forward and his body began to shake slightly. "Wolfram! If you don't like him, I…" He paused few seconds. "It'd be ok if we…if we were still engaged." Yuuri blushed. He was afraid that Wolfram would be mad, but then Wolfram turn and look at Yuuri with unshed tears in his beautiful eyes.

"You mean it?"

"Yes!"

"B-but you always say, 'It was a mistake!' 'It was an accident!'"

"Let's forget this now…okay?" Yuuri gave Wolfram a warm smile.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram ran and gave Yuuri a smacking hug. They could have fallen, but Yuuri had good balance and tightened the hug, lifting one hand and running his fingers through Wolfram's silky golden hair. Wolfram opened his eyes in shock and blushed at the act.

"Yuuri?" He pulled away a little to look at Yuuri's black eyes, and Yuuri stared back at Wolfram's green eyes. They stared at each other like that for a while, before their eyes slid shut at the same time and their faces moved closer. Their lips met in a soft kiss, a kiss that became more passionate with every passing second.

When they pulled away, Wolfram lay his head on Yuuri's shoulder, enjoying the moment he always dreamed off.

'Just one thing is missing, Yuuri…Say it! Say that you love me.'

**To be continued…**


	6. who cheat can’t be trusted again

**Love Never Was an Accident**

By Kilta

Beta reader: Arana Suteshi

_**The engagement may be an accident, but love was never an accident!**_

0

o.**O**.o

0

Part Six:

It was midnight when they decided to go to their rooms. They found themselves in front of Yuuri's door. Yuuri turned around and faced Wolfram, holding both his hands. "Goodnight, Wolfram," Yuuri smiled at his fiancé.

"Sleep well," Wolfram turned to go, but Yuuri's hands didn't leave his own. Instead, they tightened, forcing Wolfram to return to his original position, staring strangely at Yuuri.

"D-do you…want to come inside?" Yuuri blushed, as did Wolfram. "I-I didn't mean it … that way … you … you know ... Just to sleep over … like always … I-I didn't mean something … bad or…" He was interrupted by Wolfram's chuckle.

"Yuuri, you are a real wimp," he laughed. "But seriously, I can't do this now. Everyone knows I'm with Voltaire now, so we have to explain it first," Wolfram said seriously.

Yuuri grin widely. "Count on me! I'll explain everything to them tomorrow."

Wolfram smiled and closed the gap between them, kissing Yuuri's lips softly before pulling back. Yuuri blushed and stiffened like a fool. He let go of Wolfram's right hand, but he was still holding the other. As Wolfram walked away, their hands parted. Wolfram took one last look at his love before walking away without looking back.

Yuuri stared at Wolfram with half-closed eyes until he disappeared. He was hopeless…he was deep, deep in love…This was the first time he felt this way.

0

o.**O**.o

0

...**The next morning**...

Yuuri walked back and forth in the castle's garden. 'I should be strong…I should be strong…' He decided that if he was going to tell the others that he and Wolfram were getting back together, he wanted to do it right. He wanted to confess his love to Wolfram in front of everyone, but he was too afraid and confused.

"What's wrong, Heika?"

Yuuri turned to see the green hair girl. "Oh, Gisela." He smiled at the girl and sat down. "What's bothering you? You can trust me. I might be able to help," she said as she sat beside him.

"Um … well … It's Wolfram."

"But I saw you two kissing last night," she stated. Yuuri fell down. "I am sorry, but I saw you accidentally when I was going to the toilet." She laughed and Yuuri blushed.

"Th-then you did …"

"Now tell me what's wrong. Things couldn't be better between you and Kakaa."

"Well … I didn't confess my love to him yet," Yuuri said sadly.

"You're afraid?"

"Yeah! You see … I've never fallen in love before and … I am afraid to tell him … I don't know what to do … or how to act. It's too difficult!"

Gisela stood up. "Please stand up, Heika." Yuuri obeyed her and stood up. "Alright! Now, imagine that I am Wolfram, and you will confess your love to me."

Yuuri looked confused, but then he smiled and gathered his courage and held Gisela's hands. "It may be easier, since you're a girl," Yuuri thought out loud.

"I won't make it easier on you … you wimp!" Gisela's personality changed, mimicking Wolfram. Yuuri backed away a little, shocked by the sudden change. 'Sometimes she's really scary,' he thought.

"Hurry up!"

"H-hai…" Yuuri swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "I…I didn't know what you meant to me in the beginning … but I know and remember how I gasped at how pretty you are when I first saw you … so what I want to say is … I love you."

A tear slipped from certain green eyes. "Cheater…" Wolfram whispered. He was standing not so far from them. He heard everything…or at least he heard what Yuuri had just said … the love confession to Gisela. He dried the tears he didn't want to shed…more tears … he promised that he wouldn't cry for Yuuri…He ran away from the one who keep hurting him.

"KAKAA!" Gisela shouted as she saw Wolfram running away. Yuuri looked surprise, not knowing what was going on. "Heika! You must follow him! He might have gotten it wrong!"

"Y-you mean … he thought …?" She nodded and Yuuri ran after Wolfram.

"WOLFRAM! WAIT!" he called, but the prince kept running. Yuuri couldn't reach him. When Wolfram was angry, he was fast. But then he lost his balance and fell down onto the grass.

"Wolfram! Are you ok?" He reached him and offered his hand, but Wolfram slapped it away angrily. A few tears appeared in Yuuri's eyes. He was afraid that he would lose Wolfram. "You got it all wrong! There is nothing between Gisela and me! She was ju-"

"ENOUGH! Yuuri, it's really over between us this time!"

_"It's over … Yuuri!"_

**To be continued…**


	7. come back!

**Love Never Was an Accident**

By Kilta

Beta reader: Arana Suteshi

_**The engagement may be an accident, but love was never an accident!**_

0

o.**O**.o

0

Part Seven:

"_After all that you've done to me, you're coming back now, and I don't understand why. Did you think that you didn't hurt me enough? I don't ever want to see your face again. I don't trust you, so don't come and cry to me. I won't buy your lies I'm not insane the one who cheats once can't be trusted again…"_

Yuuri could remember Wolfram's words, and it hurt him because they weren't true. He didn't mean the words he spoke to Gisela; he was confessing his love for Wolfram. But everything was over now. Wolfram wouldn't forgive him, or even try to listen to him.

'_The one who cheats can't be trusted again.'_

He was at the backyard, walking to the fountain and sank his hands into the cold water, washing his tears away. 'Wolfram! Why is it so hard for us to be together? Maybe that was my punishment, because I ignored your love and hurt you with my stupid words, saying that our engagement was an accident. Yeah, this should be my punishment.

You wanted my love back then, but I didn't want yours, and now…I want it,' Yuuri thought to himself as he sank his hands again in the water. "W-what is that? Ah-AAAAAAA!"

0

o.**O**.o

0

**Inside the castle…**

"Heikaaaaaaaaaaa! Heikaaaa! Heikaaaa, where are you?"

"Be quiet, Gunter! You can be so noisy sometim- no! Always!" Gwendal complained angrily.

Gunter stared at him innocently. "B-but Heika … Heika! I don't know where he is and it is lunchtime. I went to ask Conrad and he said that I should leave the Heika alone sometimes, but how can I, Gunter, the loyal Gunter leave Yuuri Heika? That's impossible and he needs me, too! Heika is so dear, like gold! I should protect his pureness! Everyone should protect his pureness and the…"

"I GET IT! ENOUGH NOW!" Gwendal held his head with both hands. He felt like his head would explode.

Gunter gave him a strange look. "Are you ok?"

"And would you care? It's always 'Heika' who steals your attention away." Gwendal regretted what he said when Gunter stared at him in suspicious way. "You … you like Heika, Gwendal?" Gunter misunderstood.

Gwendal sighed, annoyed, and pulled Gunter into a passionate kiss. Gunter stiffened when the kiss ended. "I like you, not the Heika, stupid." Gunter gasped.

"If you were searching for Heika, he's now in his world. He was sucked into the fountain in the garden," Gisela told her father with a smirk on her lips.

"D-did you … see?" Gunter asked her, blushing lightly, and Gwendal looked away.

"Oh! Yeah, it was so sweet. I am always the one to witness the kisses that is exchanges in this place. How cute!"

Gunter's blush darkened and Gisela laughed as she walked toward Wolfram's room.

Wolfram was standing near the window, sobbing. What he saw today was too much for him; his heart was bleeding inside. 'Why did I fool myself? Even if he said yesterday that he didn't mind that we're still engaged, that doesn't mean he loves me. But because he's so damn kind … and he knew how much I was suffering every time Voltaire touched me … Yeah. Voltaire was forcing me to do things, like Yuuri said, and I felt disgust because of that. He's like an animal who wants to get what he needs with out thinking about how the other feels … if the other were hurting or not …Voltaire doesn't see anything besides my beauty. That's what he is all about … Yuuri … Yuuri likes girls… and I don't hate them … but I loved him … I loved Yuuri… not because he's a boy or he's the Maou… No! …Because he's Yuuri.'

The tears continued to fall. He heard a few knocks on the door. He tried to ignore it, but the damn knocking wouldn't stop. "I'm not feeling well! Go away!" he shouted at whoever that person was.

"Kakaa, I must talk with you! You misunderstood."

"I don't need to talk with you!" he said, his voice more angry when he realized that it was Gisela. 'The one who stole my Yuuri's heart…'

"Listen, Kakaa! Yuuri just returned to his world and he may not come back."

When Wolfram heard this, he was afraid. He ran to the door, quickly unlocking it and opening it to reveal the girl, who smiled at the terrified prince.

"How-how do you know that? I mean, how do you know that Yuuri won't come back?"

Wolfram asked with a shaking voice.

"Calm down, Kakaa! I'll explain it to you," she said as she entered Wolfram's new room. "He was afraid to tell you about his real feelings toward you. He was especially afraid because that was the first time he had ever confessed his feelings to someone."

Wolfram stayed silent and let the girl continue, but he knew he shouldn't believe anything she said.

"That's why I offered my help. I pretended to be you so that it would be easier on Heika when he told you that he…"

"LAIR!" He closed his eyes and shook with anger. "He loves you. You can't fool me."

"Then why I'm telling you this? I'd sure be happy if he did, but he doesn't." She became angry now. "Answer me, Kakaa. Why would I tell you this if he loves me? Why did he run after you if he didn't care about you? Why did he cry when you left him, And most importantly, why did he kiss you yesterday?"

Wolfram gasped. He didn't know that she knew about that kiss.

She softened her voice while she continued, "You were closing your eyes while you two kissed. You didn't see how peaceful and comfortable he looked, and how deeply in love he was. Kakaa, it's ok if you don't believe me, but you can feel it in your heart. Your heart will tell you if Heika was lying or not."

When she finished, Wolfram collapsed on his knees, sobbing painfully and loudly.

"Since you rejected him, he may take pains to make sure he won't come here again. That's why I told you he may not come back." When she finished her sentence, she left the room, closing the door behind her so Wolfram could recover himself.

**A few hours later…**

Voltaire noticed Wolfram's absence in the dining room. After lunch, he went to Wolfram's room and found him laying on his bed looking at nothing. He went to the bed and sat on the edge of it to watch Wolfram, who didn't even look at him. Voltaire put his hand on Wolfram's thigh, rubbing it lightly. "Aren't you hungry? You didn't eat your lunch," Voltaire asked, but Wolfram didn't respond. He was still staring at the ceiling. Voltaire moved over Wolfram and stared at him, but Wolfram's eyes seemed blank. That didn't stop Voltaire from leaning down and nipping at Wolfram's neck, then sliding his hand under Wolfram's shirt to fondle his stomach.

Wolfram woke from his deep thoughts. "STOP!" He pushed Voltaire off of him and sat up on the bed, gasping and sending disgusted looks toward Voltaire.

"Did you just notice me? If that's the only way to make you notice me, then I'm fine with it!" He grabbed Wolfram's arms and pulled him into a smothering kiss, but Wolfram pushed him away again and slapped him hard on his right cheek. Voltaire's eyes widen in shock.

"Don't ever touch me, do you hear me?" he whispered threateningly, making Voltaire wince. Wolfram ran out of his room.

0

o.**O**.o

0

**Midnight, in the King's baths…**

Wolfram was sitting on the edge of the tub, his legs dangling in the warm water. He stopped crying half an hour ago.

o0o

"Yuuri?"

o0o

"I love you."

o0o

"Yuuri, I love you."

o0o

"I love you … you wimp!"

o0o

"I love you."

o0o

"Come back!"

o0o

"Come back to me!"

o0o

"I love you …"

… …

**To be continued …**


	8. I'LL think about it

**Love Never Was an Accident**

By Kilta

Beta reader: Arana Suteshi

**_The engagement may be an accident, but love never was an accident_**!

0

o.**O**.o

0

Part Eight:

...**Yuuri's world.**

**At school**…

During lunch break, Yuuri stayed in his classroom. He didn't even feel like playing baseball. He just sat at his desk, resting his head on it and covering his face with his arms. 'Wolfram…'

"You sure are strange today, Shibuya!"

Yuuri raised his head a little to find Murata Ken few inches away from his face. "AHH!" he shouted from the shock and he fell back with his chair.

"You really are weird!" he laughed as he helped Yuuri to his feet.

"Don't scare me like that again, Murata," Yuuri said as he sat down again, covering his face with his hands.

"You don't look well. Are you sick?" Ken studied him carefully.

"Nah! I am just fine, physically," Yuuri replied with a sigh.

"Then what's wrong? Ahh! Could it be? You're in love?" Ken said, excited.

Yuuri sighed deeply. "I am!" he replied, still covering his face with his hands.

"Wow! Shibuya in love…Who is she? Do I know her? Is she beautiful? And does she love you back?"

"Hmm! First, that person doesn't live here, someone you don't know, I have never seen someone more beautiful than that person, and no, that someone doesn't love me back!" Yuuri answered Ken's questions so fast and carelessly.

Ken stared at Yuuri for a moment, then he smiled. "At least describe her to me."

Yuuri removed his hands from his face and turned to look at the crystal sky through the window. "Pure green eyes that captured my heart and soul … silk blond hair softer than anything I ever felt … and delicate lips so sweet and soft, I just can't get enough of tasting them…"

"YOU KISSED HER?" Ken shouted, making Yuuri wince.

He forgot he was talking to Ken. 'I can't believe I said those things to him!' Yuuri blushed, regretting what he had said.

"Anyway, I don't think we have people with such appearance here in Japan. Green eyes! Blonde hair!" Ken mused, and Yuuri stood up, ready to leave. "Where are you going, Shibuya?"

"I need to use the toilet," Yuuri answered. He didn't look back so Ken wouldn't offer to go with him. He couldn't stand to be around anyone today.

'Really, love is shit.' He felt pity for himself because he had to deal with this unfamiliar feeling. 'Nothing seems interesting to me but Wolfram. Isn't that too much, or does everyone who falls in love feel the same way?' he wondered.

"Maybe you can't hear me from here, Wolfram, but what I say now will be official. You're free, Wolfram. The engagement is cancelled. I won't make you stay with someone you hate. So that's why…" Yuuri tried to hold his tears back, but it was useless. He cried painfully, and for the first time he wished to die.

But then he felt two hands on him, pushing him toward the toilet and forcing his head inside it. "W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He heard low laughter. The voice wasn't unfamiliar to him, but he couldn't figure it out because he had been sucked into the other world.

0

o.**O**.o

0

...**Shin Makoku**…

Wolfram fell asleep in the bathroom. He was too exhausted after all the painful crying to stand and go to his room. It was nearly sunrise, and he lay there on the edge of the tub. If he moved just a little, he would fall into the water.

"Hmmh…Y-Yuuri! I love you…" he mumbled in his sleep. His eyelashes shivered lightly when he heard some sounds…sounds that got louder, causing Wolfram to wake up suddenly. "W-what was that?" He looked around him, his gaze falling on the spiral forming in the tub. He stood to get a better look and saw a black figure in the middle of that spiral. "Yuuri!" Fully clothed, he jumped into the large tub.

Yuuri relaxed in the water and stared at the ceiling. "So I am back. I thought I didn't want to return here." When he heard Wolfram's voice calling for him, he raised himself and looked at the blonde boy who was swimming towards him as fast as he could. "Wolfram!" Yuuri felt a few tears wetting his eyes as he swam to Wolfram. As soon as they were close enough, Wolfram jumped and hugged Yuuri, stroking his damp black hair gently.

"W-Wolfram? You're not mad at me?" Yuuri asked while he held Wolfram tight.

"I'm not … wimp!" Wolfram pulled back and looked away with a sweet blush. "Gisela … told me that you don't love her … and she was just helping you to … to tell me that… it's not like I believe it or something … that y-you intended to … to tell me…"

"That I love you?" Yuuri asked, a smile on his lips because of how cute and shy Wolfram was.

The blonde's eyes widened and he turned his gaze back to Yuuri. "W-what?"

"I love you."

"I-I think sleeping here affected my brain…" He simply couldn't believe it.

"I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! Wolfram did you hear me?" He cupped his face to force Wolfram to look at him. They looked deep into each others' eyes and stared at each other lovingly. Tears streamed out of Wolfram's charming eyes. Yuuri wiped the tears away, smiling at his first love.

"I love you too … hennachoko!"

Yuuri gasped. He thought Wolfram hated him. 'But I guess I'm so damn lucky,' he thought. He ran his thumb over Wolfram's delicate pinkish lips as he brought his face closer to the other boy's. "You're beautiful. Did I ever tell you that before?" Yuuri whispered as he memorized every detail of Wolfram's beautiful face.

"Not even in my dreams," Wolfram whispered back as he played with Yuuri's black locks.

They close the small gap between them and kissed ever so passionately and hungrily, sending pleasant shivers all over their bodies. Yuuri caressed Wolfram's cheek gently as they kissed and brought his hand down to unbutton Wolfram's shirt. Once he finished with the top buttons, he moved his lips to Wolfram's bared neck.

Wolfram raised his head and moaned. He never felt this way with Voltaire, who only made him feel disgust. Yuuri's touch was so different.

Yuuri looked out the window, where the sun's rays brightened the large bathroom. He turned to smile at Wolfram. "I have never felt like this before. You're my first love, Wolfram."

Wolfram blushed and looked away, but two fingers held his chin, forcing him to look back at Yuuri, who leaned forward to kiss Wolfram again. But…

"Heikaaaaaaaaa!" Gunter rushed in with Conrad. They stopped and smiled when they saw the two lovers still holding each other. When the boys noticed, they backed away from each other and blushed.

They got out of the tub and changed into dry clothes, then went to have their breakfast in the dining room.

Voltaire appeared to be upset about what had happened yesterday when Wolfram rejected him. Yuuri was also upset, remembering that he had cancelled the engagement when he was in his world, and he wanted to tell everyone about it.

"I need to tell you something very important," Yuuri stated. Confused, everyone except Voltaire looked at him. "When I was in my world, I … I…I canceled my engagement to Wolfram."

Everyone gasped, except Voltaire, who looked happy. The one who was most shocked was Wolfram. He looked broken and stood up suddenly, causing the chair to thump down. He ran to the door, but a hand gripped his wrist, forcing him to turn around. When he did, he was facing an angry Yuuri. "LET ME GO! I HA--" He couldn't continue as Yuuri slapped him hard on his left cheek.

Gunter rushed to the Maou. "Do you know what you just did, Heika?" Gunter asked him seriously.

Yuuri's anger faded away and he smiled. "I proposed to him."

Wolfram's mother, Cecilie, squealed in delight.

"And this time, not accidentally," Conrad continued for Yuuri.

Yuuri cupped Wolfram's face, who was still in shock. "**_The engagement may have been an accident, but the love never was an accident_**," Yuuri said, then he kissed Wolfram's cheek.

That makes Wolfram blink for the first time since Yuuri had slapped him. "YUURI! Did you have to slap me so hard?" Wolfram yelled angrily as he tried to beat Yuuri up, but the other ran for his life.

"I don't know why it was so hard! I intended for it to be nicer than that … I SWEAR!"

They all laughed at that. Everything was going to go back to normal again. "I think the wedding will be sooner than we expected," Conrad said, and his mother, Cecilie, started to put plans for a perfect wedding. As they talked about the two lovers, Gwendal stared at Gunter, who tried to hide his blush and concentrate on what Cecilie was saying. Voltaire stayed silent.

After chasing each other for a while, they found themselves in front of Yuuri's room. After being beat by Wolfram, Yuuri felt they could talk peacefully now. "Wanna come in?"

Wolfram looked at Yuuri, a little afraid. "You don't intend to…you know…bad things?" Wolfram asked with a blush.

"Not so bad! Just a tiny bit bad," Yuuri smirked, and Wolfram backed away. "W-what?"

Wolfram tried to walk away calmly. "G-gotta go!" But Yuuri grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the room and locked the door.

0

o.**O**.o

0

The next day, Voltaire decided to return to his castle. There was no reason for him to remain. Yuuri felt pity for him. He and Wolfram were talking with him prior to his leaving.

"I hope you find someone to love you back, Volt," Wolfram smiled at him.

"But I know I won't find anyone as perfect as you." He looked sad, but he smiled for Wolfram. "But as long as you're happy, it's okay with me." He tried to hug Wolfram, and Wolfram didn't protest and hugged him back. He looked at Yuuri, who was a little annoyed. "Take good care of him. He's an angel." Wolfram blushed.

"Of course I will," Yuuri muttered.

Voltaire got on his horse and rode away with his guards.

"Was it a warm hug, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked while glaring at Wolfram.

"You're…jealous?" He stared at his fiancé in disbelief.

"Jealous? Come on, that's your job. But anyway, I thought you hate when he touches you." The anger was clear in Yuuri's voice.

"It was only a hug, and he was nice." Wolfram covered his mouth with his hand; Yuuri shouldn't see the satisfied smile on Wolfram's face.

"Great! If he was so nice, why don't you just follow him?"

At that, Wolfram turned around, heading to where his horse was kept. Two hands stopped him, turning him back again, and he felt warm lips on his own, pressing hard. When the heated kiss finally ended, Wolfram exploded with laugher.

"What's so funny?" Yuuri snapped as he glared at Wolfram.

"Y-you … I never thought you could be so jealous!" Wolfram continued to laugh and Yuuri blushed, a cute pout on his lips.

"But at least I don't get jealous because of a certain dragon," Yuuri smirked.

Wolfram blushed, remembering that day when Yuuri wanted to see a dragon--"_You're going to use you're innocent look and try to seduce a dragon, too? You cheater!_"—

"Oh!" Wolfram slowly said as he recalled that day.

It was Yuuri's turn to laugh at Wolfram, and the later smiled at him shyly. "So I was 'that' annoying?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri embraced him. "Maybe…"

There was silence between them as they enjoyed the warmth of their bodies pressing against each other. Yuuri pulled back a little to look at Wolfram.

"Would you wear a white wedding dress for me in our wedding?"

"… I'll think about it."

**o0O The END O0o**


End file.
